<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decode by reservethesun (cypheraly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762269">decode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun'>reservethesun (cypheraly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lsm: a history [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>type finds out after the fact that arthit started dating someone and never told him so he comes to visit arthit. kongpob finally gets to meet type.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lsm: a history [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>decode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo. Yes. Let's do this. This takes place in Arthit's third year, Type's second, and Kongpob's first after the end of SOTUS and close to the end of that year. In the fic timeline, it takes place before "unity".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>beach boys</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>bright</b>: well shit</p><p><b>type</b>: watch your fucking language</p><p><b>type</b>: what’s wrong?</p><p><b>knot</b>: we got our results from the midterm</p><p><b>type</b>: tell me that you studied</p><p><b>knot</b>: of course he did. sort of.</p><p><b>bright</b>: an attempt was made. isn’t that the important part?</p><p><b>techno</b>: of course! it’s all that can be asked of you</p><p><b>type</b>: ai’no don’t feed into his bullshit. focus on our own midterms</p><p><b>techno</b>: alright alright</p><p><b>techno</b>: i’ll go back to studying</p><p><b>bright</b> : we should do something once this is over. Make <em> @arthit </em> bring kongpob with us</p><p><b>type</b>: who is kongpob?</p><p><b>bright</b>: HE HASN’T TOLD YOU !??!?!!??!</p><p><b>type</b>: ???</p><p><b>bright</b>: kongpob is his boyfriend</p><p><b>type</b>: HIS WHAT</p><p><b>knot</b>: oh man. i hope type gives him hell for not telling him about this</p><p><b>type</b>: since when!?</p><p><b>knot</b>: uh, since almost the end of first semester?</p><p><b>type</b>: that was months ago</p><p><b>bright</b> : <em> @arthit </em> good luck</p><p><b>techno</b>: just so you guys know he’s heading to your campus</p><p><b>knot</b>: should we warn arthit?</p><p><b>bright</b>: nah. it’ll be more fun this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Kongpob, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Arthit asked with a heavy sigh when he looked over and found that Kongpob was focused on him instead of the textbook open in front of him. Arthit had been helping him with one of his assignments and was attempting to go back over the information that Kongpob hadn’t quite understood by the end of his class about it. Or that was what he had said, anyway. Something about how Kongpob was looking at him made Arthit wonder if Kongpob had lied to him and simply used it as an excuse for them to be sitting there together.</p><p> </p><p>They were at one of the outside tables upstairs where there wasn’t anyone else lingering around. The intention had been to go somewhere quiet to study that wasn’t either one of their rooms since it was too nice of a day to be stuck inside. “Yes, P’Arthtit,” replied Kongpob as he nodded his head. “I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what did I say?” Arthit’s brows rose slightly as he leaned away from Kongpob while grabbing his drink off the table.</p><p> </p><p>Kongpob hesitated and then laughed softly with a shake of his head. “Okay. I was listening, but then I got distracted.” Arthit sighed heavily as he placed his cup back down on the table. “It’s not my fault. You look extra cute when you get all focused and start talking about all this.” He wasn’t sure what it was about the look on Arthit’s face - something about how he seemed confident in what he said, and then the fact that it was obviously showing off his intelligence. It was just difficult to stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>Arthit seemed to struggle with deciding what to say to that, which made Kongpob smile. Instead of saying anything right away, Arthit reached up and gently pushed Kongpob’s cheek to direct his gaze to the textbook on the table. “Focus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was focused,” replied Kongpob. He kept his gaze on the textbook for only a few seconds before he was looking at Arthit again. He wrapped an arm around Arthit’s waist, drawing him in close to his side. There wasn’t anyone around, so Kongpob was sure Arthit wouldn’t complain too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Kongpob.” It wasn’t him telling Kongpob to stop but Kongpob could tell he wasn’t fully comfortable, either.</p><p> </p><p>So, he leaned in and gently kissed Arthit’s cheek before letting him go and crossing his arms on top of the table. “Okay. Tell me again what it was that you said.” Kongpob lifted one hand to gesture at the book. He smiled again when he realized that Arthit leaned into his side more and he wrapped his arm around Kongpob’s shoulder while starting to explain everything all over again. That time, Kongpob actually listened to what Arthit was telling him and soon enough he was able to start working on more of the problems by himself. Kongpob smiled at him and found that he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want to make Arthit uncomfortable. He was still learning exactly what Arthit was okay with and what he wasn’t okay with when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship. The fact that Arthit was practically hugging him with the loose arm over his shoulders was a lot as it was. Everyone on campus may have known about their relationship by that point, but Kongpob knew Arthit wasn’t very comfortable with public displays of affection. “Thank you, P’Arthit.” </p><p> </p><p>And then sometimes Arthit managed to surprise him all over again - which he did right then by leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kongpob’s forehead right between his brows. When he leaned back, he made sure that Kongpob focused on his homework once again. “Ai’Arthit!” someone said behind them, making both of them jump and turn to see who it was. Kongpob frowned a little at the fact that it made Arthit’s arm slip away from his shoulders. That guy that had yelled at Arthit earlier in the year stood there. His arms were crossed over his chest and anger seemed to be rolling off of him in waves. “What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthit sighed heavily, leaning forward and dropping his head down so that it rested against the top of Kongpob’s shoulder before he sat up and turned around on the bench fully so that he was directly looking at Type. “Ai’Type. What are you doing here?” asked Arthit.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to find out from Bright. In the group chat.” Arthit winced at the biting tone to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Find out what?” asked Kongpob as he looked between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you’re Kongpob, then.” Kongpob nodded slowly and Type gave him a slow once over before looking back at Arthit. Kongpob glanced over at him, too, and saw that the look on Arthit’s face had changed to one that was similar to the one he had on his face when Type had shown up and yelled at him before. It was a little more on the disinterested side than the resigned side this time. “He’s cute, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?” Kongpob’s expression was one that was torn between amused and just outright confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Tharn’s cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a competition,” replied Arthit with a roll of his eyes. “Did you really come here just to judge him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I came here to yell at you for not telling me yourself. Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthit reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh before he lowered his hand again. “Because I knew you’d make a big deal about it and we’re still sorting things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been months!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve all been busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Type glared at Arthit because he really couldn’t argue against that point. They had all been busy. Type had been helping Techno get his life on track after his spiral out from everything that happened. Then there were classes to go to. He had to deal with his dad’s continued dislike of Tharn, and he and Tharn were still navigating a relationship themselves. It had been a year since they’d started dating but it wasn’t suddenly sunshine and rainbows all the time. “Yes, well.” Type waved it off. “Whatever. Are you going to introduce me, or not?” Arthit rolled his eyes as Type came over and stood next to them, hitting Arthit’s shoulder in a way that wouldn’t actually hurt but show his frustration anyway. “I didn’t even know you liked anyone. I don’t like this whole going to different schools thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kongpob, this is Type,” Arthit said instead of responding to the last comments that Type made. “He’s a second year at another university. We grew up together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m his very best friend, don’t let Ai’Bright tell you otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Kongpob nodded with a smile before he greeted Type with a wai since he hadn’t done so yet. “So, that’s why you came to yell at him a while back,” Kongpob stated. It made Type laugh and nod. “Some people thought you two were dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking gross,” said Type as he pulled a face at the same time that Arthit said, “Never. What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did let him yell at you, P’Arthit.” Kongpob chuckled when Arthit shrugged and Type just grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Best friend perks,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“P’Type?” Type hummed to acknowledge the question but he was a little distracted by poking at Arthit’s face - most specifically his cheek. “Does this mean you have stories to share with me of Phi growing up?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile that crossed Type’s face at the question was nothing short of gleeful. “Oh, I like you already.” The fact that Arthit managed to find a boyfriend (which, that was something Type had never expected to happen in the first place) who so clearly and subtly was finding a way to tease Arthit was probably the best thing of the whole situation in Type’s opinion. “Of course I do,” he insisted as he dodged Arthit’s attempt to hit him. “What do you want to know? How abou-” Type broke off in a bunch of laughter as Arthit jumped up and started to chase him around, fully intending on covering Type’s mouth and stopping him from sharing anything that Type might have considered sharing. Arthit managed to catch Type in a headlock but Type used both hands to pry Arthit’s hand away from his mouth as he laughed and attempted to tell Kongpob one of the more embarrassing stories that he had on Arthit. </p><p> </p><p>Kongpob couldn’t quite make out what all Type was telling him, but he would just have to ask Type to tell him again later. The smirk on Type’s face even as he struggled with Arthit was promise enough that he would get to hear the story at some point. “Well, shit,” said Bright as he and Knot came up the stairs nearby.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Watch your fucking language,” Type said almost immediately, but nobody really listened to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we thought we’d be finding Type beating up Arthit for keeping things from him.” Bright sighed heavily and dramatically, as if it was the end of the world or something that things hadn’t gone entirely like he had thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Yeah. He’s right!” Type pulled himself out of Arthit’s hold, then, and narrowed his eyes at Arthit again as he gave Arthit a punch on the shoulder that was friendly in nature. “Asshole, you aren’t supposed to keep shit from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your fucking language,” Knot said, mimicking Type’s earlier comment and making Type round on him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even start. You both didn’t tell me, either.” Type pointed back and forth between Knot and Bright, both of whom raised their hands in defeat. By the time that Type had finished chewing them out for siding with Arthit and not telling him and he turned around to face Arthit again, Type could not keep himself from laughing in shock because Arthit and Kongpob were both gone. “I’ll kick his ass later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://reservethesun.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>